


Talking to the dead

by Gayerthebetter



Series: HB among us fics [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Funny, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Polus (Among Us), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayerthebetter/pseuds/Gayerthebetter
Summary: more among us but this time with angel, valentino and vox
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: HB among us fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Talking to the dead

BODY REPORTED  
(everyone)  
where?

(Moxxiee)  
...

(Moxxiee)  
i saw the killer

(Horselovr)  
oh just ******* tell us allrealy mox

(moxxiee)  
sir it's a lot harder than that

(moxxiee)  
i don't know if i can 

(Millie)  
...

(mybfarat)

oh ******* hell it's millie and angel

(moxxiee)  
sadly yes

(pigmama)  
how the **** ya know that vox?

(mybfarat)  
millie killed valentino so he told me

(everyone)  
...

(pigmama)  
yh **** that in this lobby we don't talk to the dead everyone vote the ****** out 

everyone vote

mybfarat was not the imposter

Defeat

LOBBY

(mybfarat)  
i ******* told you it was them! 

mybfarat was banned by pigmama

mothpimp was banned by pigmama


End file.
